With Love
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El destino es tan gracioso, a veces hace sutiles jugadas sin que nos demos cuenta, y aunque intentes engañarlo, la mínima posibilidad de que cumpla con su objetivo es verdaderamente terrible.#OneShot#Yaoi(?)#AU(?)KiyoshirouxAkashi#NatsuMegu#Rui#Mei#Rokute


**Hola!, es un gusto. Me presento, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio. Hace un tiempo que sigo el manga de Kamisama no Iutoori, y su segunda parte Kamisama no Iutoori Ni, y debo confesar que la historia y sus personajes me cautivaron, como los de la primera y segunda parte, pero debo hacer una mención especial. Kiyoshirou Ushimitsu, aunque si bien puede ser como otro Amaya… no lo fue, es más, lo adoro con todo mí ser, porque sin él en Kamisama No Iutoori Ni, ni seguiría la historia. Bueno, regresando a lo que concierne, mi primera vez escribiendo sobre este manga, espero les guste ^^.**

 **Los personajes de Kamisama no Iutoori/Ni son propiedad de Kaneshiro Muneyuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los puntos más característicos de sí mismo, se podría decir, que bueno para los deportes – Fútbol más en específico – un chico tenaz, y que para los juegos de azar o donde se requiere una gran destreza mental, incluso él es capaz de mostrar brillantes – la cual no reluce en clases – pero bueno, asi es él, Akashi Yasuto, que junto a su amigo de la infancia Aoyama Senichi comparten el sueño de ser los mejores del Fútbol. Sin embargo por ciertas causas que él mismo desconocía fue transferido a una escuela dirigida por un tal Kaminokouji Kamimaro, sus dos asistentes, un par de hermanos de los cuales solo había tenido el gusto de conocer al chico, un tal Sein Kami. Pero por ahora no ahondaremos mucho en la relación entre el alumnado y los profesores, o como se encuentran divididas las clases, además de los extraños exámenes individuales que realizan a alumnos seleccionados específicamente, y por los rumores, si apruebas eres enviado a tu anterior escuela, pero sino, bueno, es uno de los siete misterios de la escuela.

Ahora volviendo a lo que nos compete, es decir, Akashi Yasuto, también contaba con un gran grupo de amigos, de los cuales se distinguían tres especiales chicas, Mochida Rui, Hoshikawa Mei y Natsukawa Megu. Lindas, agradables, personas sinceras y confiables. Si pudiera decirlo, le encantaría poder salir con cada una de ellas, pero el destino es cruel.

\- AKASHI! – los ánimos de cualquier declaración de Akashi para alguna de las chicas o viceversa era opacada por la siempre carismática presencia de Ushimitsu Kiyoshirou. Si bien la primera impresión que te puedes llevar de tan simpático personaje es la de un maniaco sádico – lo cual no esta tan lejos de la realidad – en fin, aunque hubo cierta rivalidad entre este par, por una curiosa situación, llamada Festival Escolar – donde más de uno termino con heridas leves hasta casi al borde la muerte – Ushimitsu termino flechado por la actitud tan decidida y hasta un poco atrevida de Akashi. Ahora no hay momento del día, donde Ushimitsu declaré su gran amor por Akashi, llevándolo a más de una situación incómoda, pero al final todos se han acostumbrado a esta forma de ser del azabache, tanto asi, que gracias a su enamoramiento por el futbolista, lograron acercarse más a él, forjando de poco a poco lazos de amistad.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? – pregunto Mochida sentándose al lado de Akashi en la cafetería, mientras alzaba la mano saludando a un par de conocidos y a Sein Kami que pasaba por ahí – ¿y bien?

\- No estoy enojado – soltó entre dientes, picando el puré de papa. Si Mochida conocía de algo a ese chico, es su mala costumbre de guardarse todo para sí mismo.

Algunas risas la distrajeron de insistirle a Yasuto, buscando con la mirada el origen de ello, termino por encontrarse una no muy común escena. Ushimitsu charlando y sonriendo al lado de un misterioso chico, sino mal recordaba, Sein Kami lo presento como un estudiante de intercambio temporal. Como fuese, desde que el individuo en cuestión fue presentado a toda la escuela – cuando solo lo debieron hacer en la clase asignada – Ushimitsu no perdió el tiempo y subió al escenario donde estaban Sein Kami y el chico nuevo, tal acción sorprendió a todos, más fue la sorpresa al ver como ambos estrechaban las manos y se daban un abrazo ¿afectuoso?

De aquello una semana, la semana más calmada para el futbolista, o la semana en que su existencia pasó a ser cero importante en el radar de Ushimitsu Kiyoshirou. En verdad que Rui no quería hacer esto.

\- Ja ja ja, dios, Akashi-kun – rio, golpeando la espalda del susodicho, tan fuerte e inesperado fue, que casi lo estrella contra el plato – Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Ja ja ja, estas celoso del amigo de Ushimitsu.

\- ¿He? – una expresión de completa confusión, no tenía precio. Akashi tardo un momento en conectar todos los puntos, y al hacerlo, salto de su lugar gritando a viva voz un rotundo no, ganándose varias miradas y entre ellas, la del par de amigos. Inmediatamente volvió a su asiento y comenzó a discutir con Mochida.

\- Deja de negar lo obvio. Mira, yo soy de mente abierta, no debes avergonzarte por sentirte atraído por otro hombre, y más si es Ushimitsu

\- ¡Estás loca! – chillo por lo bajo – Ushimitsu es solo un amigo… muy molesto, pero ¡hasta ahí!, ¿gustarme?, ¿hablas enserio?

\- Sí, mucho. Además si no te gustara, ya habría aceptado salir con NatsuMegu o conmigo. – dijo como si nada, ganándose un sonrojo de Akashi – Oh, vamos, ¿me saldrás con que no sabías lo que ambas sentimos?, hasta Mei-chan, pero ella si te lo dejo muy claro, su libreta de Arte está llena de dibujos tuyos.

El golpe de una charola contra la mesa, interrumpió su conversación, giraron a ver a la persona, encontrándose con Natsukawa, Rui saludo alegremente, y Akashi también, pero él evadió su mirada, se notaba molesta.

\- Hacen demasiado escándalo. ¿Por qué pelean? – tomo asiento frente a ellos, abriendo su botella de jugo – ¿O solo es Akashi desahogando sus celos?

\- Espera ¿qué?

\- Verdad, es muy claro que esta celoso. El primer día, no le molesto, pero los siguientes, podías notar como constantemente buscaba a Ushimitsu o se les quedaba viendo.

\- Je~, ¿no sabía que fueras tan huraño, Akashi? – La sonrisa de superioridad en NatsuMegu solo enfureció más al futbolista que sin esperar más tomo su charola, retirándose de la mesa. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, ellas continuaron con su almuerzo – Es un idiota

\- Ja ja ja vamos Megu-chan, no seas tan dura con él.

\- ¿Dura?, le das demasiadas oportunidades, además, ¿Por qué lo apoyas, si él te gusta tanto? – señalo con la cuchara de su curry, a lo que Rui sonrió, colocando un dedo en su mejilla derecha.

\- Ohm, cierto, pero, ¿no es lo mismo para ti, Megu-chan?

\- Tch – ladeo la cabeza, en un intento de esconder un pequeño sonrojo, pero sus orejas la delataban – Eso me pasa, por juntarme con ustedes.

* * *

Seriamente necesitaba un lugar para relajarse y olvidar tonterías como los celos o su amor secreto por… si quiera pensarlo le daba más dolores de cabeza. Llevo una mano una mano a sus cabellos, llevando hacia atrás su flequillo, dejándolo caer nuevamente, había salido de la cafetería y saltándose un par de clases – lo cual le daba un boleto seguro a detención, con Sein Kami como su carcelero personal – todo había sido tranquilo con la aparición de Rokute, el "increíble y asombroso" amigo de Ushimitsu, porque si algo no podía olvidar de ese primer día, fue como Ushimitsu se lo presento, hablándole de las increíbles cualidades de "Roku-chan", y proezas sin precedentes, como saltar frente al tren, que como él lo llamo, un inevitable encuentro del destino.

Deseaba golpearse contra la pared, ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?, ¿Tiene algo de malo pasar tiempo sin ser acosado por Ushimitsu?

Suspiro con pesadez, enviándole un mensaje a NatsuMegu encargándole de favor llevarle su mochila una vez terminaran las clases, hoy se iría temprano, ya mañana escucharía el largo y tedioso sermón de Sein Kami, o algún otro profesor. Iba rumbo al portón, encontrándose con una curiosa sorpresa, Ushimitsu ligeramente agachado con Rokute muy cerca de él y parado en puntas, desde ahí se podía apreciar perfectamente el momento, ambos estaban besándose. Sin saber exactamente que o como, fue hasta ellos, tomando del brazo a Ushimitsu y alejándolo del otro.

Verificando que nadie los siguió – Roku-chan por ejemplo – soltó la mano de Ushimitsu, encarando al desconcertado hombre. Un momento hablaba con Roku-chan y al otro, iba de la mano con Akashi, yendo a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – hablo finalmente Ushimitsu. Akashi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta terminar gritando y jalando su cabello – ¡Akashi! ¿Estás bien?, ¿deberíamos ir a la enfermería?, ¿te cargo como una princesa?

\- ¡NO!, ¡BASTA! – Ushimitsu camino un paso hacia atrás, hoy su querido Akashi actuaba más raro de lo normal – Escúchame, ¡y escúchame bien! – ordeno Yasuto, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta – Tu no me gustas para nada, pero por alguna razón es desagradable verte con Shinichi Rokute.

\- Akashi… - susurro, tomando las manos del otro, y asustándolo en el procesos - ¡ME HACES TAN FELIZ! – intento abrazarle, pero este se alejó colocándose defensivamente- ¡JAMÁS CREÍ QUE ACEPTARÍAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS!, ¡AKASHI, TE AMO!

\- ¡YO NO HE ACEPTADO NADA!, Además, hace un rato estaban besándose – acuso Yasuto, detenido cualquier posible ataque de Ushimitsu. Vio como este pestañaba y luego reía muy divertido – No debería hacerte gracia, alguien los pudo ver y…

\- Eres tan lindo, mi querido Akashi. Roku-chan solo me ayudaba con mi lente de contacto – señalo a su ojo derecho – me cayó una mota de polvo, él solo intentaba quitármela. –Oficial, Akashi Yasuto era el más grande tonto de todos, ¿Cómo pudo malinterpretar todo eso? – Pero soy feliz, finalmente mi amor es recompensado. ¡AKASHI, ABRAZAME!

\- ¡NO!, ¡ALEJATE IDIOTA! – Ushimitsu brillaba de felicidad, persiguiendo por todo el campus a Akashi, y compartiendo la mejor noticia de todas.

Escondido tras uno de los pilares, comprobó que no hubiera moros en la costa. Deslizo la espada por el poste hasta caer sentado, ahora enserio que estaba en aprietos, no solo por confundir lo de Ushimitsu y Shinichi, sino que el mismísimo Ushimitsu estuvo gritando y llorando por finalmente ser correspondido.

\- Con que aquí estabas. – Akashi salto en su lugar cayendo de lado y girándose a ver al dueño de la voz – Hola, Yasuto, ¿cierto?

\- Shinichi Rokute

\- El mismo. Hmm, ¿y Kiyoshirou?, no estaban corriendo hace un rato – tomo asiento a su lado, sacando una bolsa de frituras – Ese chico ha cambiado tanto, como un buen padre debería sentirme orgulloso

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Yo?, nada. Solo estar sentado, esperando a que Kiyoshirou aparezca, nada más y nada menos. – tomo un puñado de frituras, comiéndolas de un solo bocado – ¡Oh!, casi lo olvido… - mastico y trago, golpeando su pecho para que no se atoraran – Fu~, no tienes que estar celoso, él está muy enamorado de ti

\- Eso no me importa

\- Si, si, lo que digas. La verdad quien debería estar celoso soy yo. Años de no vernos y solo habla de ti, en verdad te ama mucho, asi que, si en verdad no te gusta, lo cual es mentira, recházalo adecuadamente, pero sino… diviértanse un rato, la juventud pasa como un suspiro – dijo, para irse, dejando solo a Akashi.

* * *

Gustar de alguien, que ese alguien sea un chico como tú, no eran temas fáciles, y menos fácil si Ushimitsu no entiende la palabra discreción.

\- Akashi!, te amo.

\- Guarda silencio, ¡estamos en la biblioteca! – pidió sonrojado el chico, ignorando las miradas curiosas. Ushimitsu asintió felizmente, regresando a su libro y sentándose más cerca de su "novio", si, porque un par de días más tarde, Akashi había aceptado formalizar una relación, aunque… todo seguía igual, lo único nuevo era la palabra que lo designaba como oficial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Kya! Finalmente salió, fu~, después de tanto y tanto, pensando y decidiendo. Ok, espero disfrutarán de esa historia tanto como yo escribiéndola TTvTT.**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima. ;)**


End file.
